godzilla_vengancefandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra
Description Years after Godzilla's death at the hands of Spacegodzilla, Emily is devastated, until she sees Zilla has returned from the dead, and gains hope that she might be able to somehow bring Godzilla back from the dead. Her hope to do this becomes Mothra. she is huge, nearly twice the size of a C-5 airplane. The color of her wings are as of yet undefined, but her head looks very different from any of the other Mothras, having a more insect-like feel. Storyline Episode 8- Dawn of Mothra (Planned) Years after Godzilla's death at the hands of Spacegodzilla, Emily is devastated, until she sees Zilla has returned from the dead, and gains hope that she might be able to somehow bring Godzilla back from the dead. She travels from New York to Tokyo, where Zilla defeated Spacegodzilla, and was also where Spacegodzilla killed Cece. She walks up to Godzilla's corpse, and professes her newfound love for him, and apologizes for everything she's done to him. After saying this, she begins to glow with a bright white light, and a glowing light comes out of her in the shape of a Moth, which slowly grows larger and larger to become Mothra. Mothra uses her powers to revive Godzilla, bringing him back to life. Godzilla turns to Emily, and she closes her eyes, afraid he's going to kill her. He instead leans down to her, putting his snout in front of her and closing his eyes. She kisses his snout, and then the two of them part ways, Godzilla retreating to the ocean without any death or destruction. Emily is picked up by a helicopter that the Monitor is riding in. He says in amazement to Emily, "I've never seen that kaiju before!" (Referring to Mothra) "Who is that?" all Emily simply says in reply is, "That's Mothra, the god of love." the episode then ends. It would be from this episode forward that Godzilla would become the primary Protagonist. Episode 10- The Earth's Protectors (Planned) This episode mostly revolves around Mothra looking for her lost brother Battra, and is the last episode of season 1. She knows he's evil, but she knows he will agree to help her if she relies on him to help save Earth. Mothra contacts Emily telepathically, and tells her to meet her at Mt. Fuji. She does, and the two spend the rest of the episode looking for Battra. They run into Megaguirus, and easily dispose of her, and eventually come across Battra burried in the ruins of his temple. After waking him up, Mothra and her counterpart get into a brief fight, until Mothra manages to explain to her brother that Earth is depending on him. At this, Battra agrees to help, and the two fly off, Emily riding on Mothra's back. Episode 1- Arrival of Planet X (Planned) Planet X moves into the Earth's orbit, and they begin to assault Earth with multiple monsters. First comes Trespasser, who is backed up by Gigan. Mothra, Battra, and Godzilla move to fight the two attacking Kaiju, and Godzilla engages Trespasser. The two siblings fight Gigan, who eventually subdues the two and moves to Godzilla, who is preoccupied by Trespasser. Gigan sticks a needle into Godzilla, and then two others into each of the moth siblings. He then retreats with the needles, leaving Trespasser to be killed mercilessly by the three protector kaiju. The three of them exchange a brief conversation about what was in the needles, until Mothra points out that it may not have been what the needles were putting in, it was what they were taking out. The episode then ends showing a lab on planet X, where they have multiple needles labeled with the names of different earth kaiju, including Godzilla, Mothra, and Battra. Episode 2- Mortal Opposites (Planned) The next day after Trespasser's defeat, Planet X sends in two mutated-looking kaiju that resemble dinosaurs. They are a jumbled mess of flesh, bone, and metal. They are later identified by the X Commander as Xorosaurus and Xilla. Godzilla, Mothra, and Battra engage in combat with the two mutant Kaiju, and are later reinforced by Zilla Jr. The two mutant Kaiju are easily overwhelmed and outnumbered, and Planet X sends in four more mutants: Xumonga, Xamacarus, Xegalon, and Xorga. The three of them fight, Godzilla fighting Xorga, Mothra fighting Xamacarus, Zilla fighting Xegalon, and Battra fighting Xumonga. Eventually, the battle goes to the upside for the four defending kaiju, and all four mutants are killed. Episode 3- Love Struggles (Planned) During the third day of Planet X's invasion, both planets take a break. Mothra doesn't show up for most of the episode, but she is seen briefly in the beginning on a monitor screen. Episode 4- X Monsters (Planned) During the fourth day, Planet X sends in three normal monsters: Leatherback, Otachi, and Knifehead. A Xilien asks the X Commander why they're sending in weak monsters, and he replied by saying that they're weakening them down for the final battle. After the three kaiju are defeated, planet X sends in their final wave: Xodzilla, Xothra, Xattra, and a fully upgraded Gigan. Each defender fights their mutant opposite, while Zilla Jr engages Gigan. Eventually, the three mutants are somehow defeated, to X commander's amazement. Gigan attempts to escape, but Godzilla fires several supersonic breaker beams from his back, knocking Gigan out of the sky, causing him to explode. The episode ends with Godzilla, Battra, Mothra, and Emily being beamed off of Earth and onto planet X. Episode 5- The One Who is Many (Planned) After being beamed onto planet X, the three monsters and Emily are approached by King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah begins to attack them, causing Emily to flee. She is then attacked by several Xiliens, which causes Godzilla to pull out of the battle in order to save her. While Godzilla is distracted, King Ghidorah injures Mothra, and slams Battra to the ground, pinning him down and promptly ripping out his throat, killing him. Upon this, Godzilla charges Ghidorah, who fires all of his gravity beams at him, eventually overheating him. A short time pauses, Mothra and Emily mourning the death of Godzilla, until he finally begins to steam, and his scales glow a bright orange color, and he becomes Burning Godzilla. Godzilla then fires his atomic breath at Ghidorah, who fires a gravity beam in response. Godzilla's eyes and dorsal plates then glow pink, and pink lightning begins to coarse across his body, and the atomic breath becomes a pink spiral ray, and quickly turns into a supersonic breaker beam, easily overpowering Ghidorah's beam, pushing through the back throat of his middle head. Then, the supersonic breaker fades to a sonic breaker beam, causing Ghidorah's middle head to explode. A short while passes, and then the three of them are beamed back down to Earth. After this, Godzilla promptly retreats to the ocean, and upon entering it, the fiery glow fades from his scales, and the water begins to steam and boil, until finally resting down to regular temperature. Godzilla then swims to the bottom of the ocean, and Mothra and Emily create a memorial to Battra's sacrifice, and the episode ends.